Slumber party
by Mary Kate113
Summary: Mac has a slumber party with the girls HM
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Slumber Party  
  
SUMMARY: Mac has a slumber parry. H/M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
2100 eastern  
  
Georgetown, VA  
  
"Harm, for the last time, you can't come to the slumber party!" Mac said for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"Why not?" Harm Whined, sounding very much like a two-year-old little boy that had been denied his cookie.  
  
Mac readjusted her cordless phone while changing positions on her couch. "Because it's a slumber party, no boy allowed." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Look, Harm, I love yeah to death but you can't come, it would make it so much harder to talk about you behind your back when your sitting next to me shoving your mouth full of popcorn."  
  
"Your gonna have popcorn?!" Harm whined again. In truth their was no way in hell you would be able to get him to go to a slumber party, but he loved egging his beautiful girlfriend on.   
  
Mac sighed exasperatedly at his antics. "Jeez Mac I'm only kidding, I have plans tomorrow night with the rest of the men's significant others that you're stealing." They both laughed at that for a while before Mac asked, "What are you guys going to do?"  
  
"Well I think were going to Beningers to play pool, and use Cheesy pick up lines on the waitresses." harm said with a grin as he got out a mug for his tea.  
  
"Oh that sounds like fun, so long as you don't actually pick anyone up. Remember all those men are either married or in serious relationships."  
  
"Uh Huh" harm mumbled, "So who all is coming to your slumber party?"  
  
"Um there's Harriet, Jenn, Bobbi, Meredith, Chloe, and skates." Mac said.  
  
"So what are you going to do all night long with out me there?"  
  
"Oh were going to have bunches of fun." Mac laughed as she imagined the mock hurt look on his handsome face. "We're going to talk about guys, watch movies that have guys with no shirts, and clog up all are arteries by pigging out on junk food."  
  
"Hm… suddenly I'm glad I'm not invited."  
  
"That's what I thought." said Mac knowingly.  
  
"Mac I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the office?" Said harm after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Oh wait Harm before you go I need to tell you about my new mission." Mac said sounding serious.  
  
Harm instantly grew concerned. "It doesn't have any connection to Webb, or the CIA does it?"  
  
"No, no nothing like that. This mission was assigned to me by Chegwidden." She said still somehow, managing to sound serious.  
  
"Well are you going to tell me or, do I have to guess?" asked Harm impatiently.   
  
"Well he said that it is my mission for as long as we are together to get you into work on time. So I'm going to call you tomorrow at 0530 to make sure your up." Harm laughed "Wow, that sounds dangerous, I can get pretty pissed when I'm woken up by the telephone that early in the morning.  
  
"Hm… I think I'll take my chances, plus you're in court tomorrow so I won't have to see you that much. So it shouldn't bother me."  
  
"I guess not, I'll just have to tell the court that you're the reason I didn't get my beauty sleep."  
  
"You know I probably wouldn't admit that to the entire court. It could be taken wrong." Said Mac, Harm could almost hear her eye brows waggle up and down suggestively.  
  
"I guess so… Anyway I'm going to go. Love you." Harm said seriously.  
  
"Love you, too." They both hung up and went to bed dreaming of each other and what they were going to be doing the next evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	2. Let the party begin!

SLUMBER PARTY!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own JAG or any of its characters. Although if I did, the past like 4 years wouldn't have happened and Harm and Mac would be together.  
  
CHAPTER: 2  
  
AN: Guys this is just a warning that some of the language might be a bit offensive to some people. I am not going to re-write it or any thing because how Chloe talks is basically how every teenager talks. Also just so everybody is not confused in this story Mac is not an alcoholic, because I thought it would be funny if she was drunk, and I changed her childhood a little bit saying that she did drugs instead of liquor but that's not until the next chapter so yeah   
  
Oh yeah this is part of my AN but guys I really don't know how to spell Sergei so I spell It like that and if anyone would like to let me know how to spell that correctly it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!  
  
SERGEI= HARM'S RUSSIAN HALF BROTHER.  
  
Sarah Mackenzie's apartment  
  
1700 hours  
  
"When is everyone coming?" asked Chloe as she helped Mac put the groceries away.  
  
"Umm… around 1830 I think."  
  
"Mac in English please, I don't speak military hunny." Mac looked up at Chloe who was laughing at her own comment and the look on Mac's face because of it. "I'm only kidding Mac, shesh lighten up." Mac smiled and turned around to finish putting the food away.  
  
While Mac was doing that, she began thinking of when she picked Chloe up form the Airport.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Mac stood by the gate at the Airport, she saw Chloe coming but then lost her in the crowd.  
  
Mac took a good look at the girl she thought was Chloe then she realized that it wasn't. The girl had loosely curled long golden brown hair, and was wearing a white tube top that covered her belly, and a denim skirt that stopped just above her knees.  
  
Suddenly the girl started walking towards her and waving. After fighting the crowds for a few moments Chloe finally reached Mac and gave her a hug.  
  
It was a brief embrace because Mac just had to look at her. "Chloe you have grown up so much." She exclaimed.  
  
"Not really I just finally got boobs." Chloe said in her teasing way.  
  
"Well that helps, but you've changed so much in the past two years, I can't believe it!" After Mac said this she, for some reason, looked down at Chloe's feet. She had on pink flip-flops with a fake pink daisy on the toes. She laughed they were so her.  
  
"Well let's go, everyone is going to be shocked when they see you." Said Mac as she looped Chloe's arm with hers and took off towards baggage claim.  
  
THE RIDE HOME  
  
"Oh Chloe, did I tell you Harriet's pregnant?"  
  
"What? No. Wow I'm kind of surprised that they would, I mean after everything that happened." She stumbled out sounding very much like Bud when he was nervous.  
  
"Well so far the pregnancy has been easy, and the baby is healthy." Mac said somewhat distractedly, as she was pulling onto the Beltway.  
  
"So how far along is she?"  
  
"About four months. She's hardly even showing, but she complains that she's fat." They both laughed. "Wait, didn't she do that when she was pregnant with Little AJ and Sarah?" Chloe asked, knowing she remembered someone doing that.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's barley gotten started, she's only punched one person for telling her that she was glowing."  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
On the way home from the Airport they stopped by the grocery store for a few things. They ended up with more than they needed, but that was because they were both hungry.  
  
"Yo Mac," Chloe said for probably the tenth time, finally breaking her out of her reverie.   
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
"We are ordering pizza because no one feels like cooking, and since its girls night out we don't have to." Mac replied with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1730 eastern  
  
All the food had been put away, and Mac and Chloe were sitting in the living room catching up.  
  
"When was the last time you went on a date?" Chloe asked suspiciously. Earlier she had noticed two toothbrushes in the bathroom and she assumed that one was for a "Male Friend."  
  
"Why?" asked Mac with a laugh. "When was the last time you went out on a date?" Mac countered.  
  
"Last Friday." She said easily.  
  
Mac was now interested in her date, so they lost sight of the original question. It turns out Chloe is going out with Mark, who is 16, goes to her school, and lives down the street form her. He is cute and sweet; he plays Football, and Hockey, and is a straight A student. Apparently they've been going out for the past two weeks and things were going well.  
  
Before they knew it, it was 6:30 and there was a knock at the door. Chloe hurried over to answer it.  
  
"Hi," She said as she pulled open the door to revel Bobbi and Meredith. Mac walked up to the door behind Chloe to see who it was.  
  
"Bobbi, Meredith, Hi. Please, come in." She said as she and Chloe stood back to allow them to enter.  
  
"Guys, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink? There's margaritas, wine, water, coke, tequila…" Mac trailed off with a large smile.  
  
"I'll have a margarita," said Bobbi and Meredith with a smile. "Frozen or on the rocks?" asked Chloe.  
  
"Frozen," they said in unison.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mac said as she had a sudden realization. "Bobbi, Meredith this is Chloe. She's my little sister."  
  
They both waved to her politely.  
  
"Hi," said Chloe "I'll be right back with your drinks. Mac what did you want?"  
  
"I'll also have a Margarita, Chloe you can have one too as long as you skip the tequila." Said Mac knowingly.   
  
"Alright," Said Chloe with a fake pout. They all chuckled a bit, and then she went to get their drinks.  
  
Two minutes later there was another knock at the door. By this time, Chloe had finished making the drinks and came out of the kitchen with them on a tray.  
  
"I'll get that," said Mac, interrupting the conversation she was having with the two women. Chloe set the tray down and handed them their drinks, they were both content to wait for Mac to return.  
  
Mac looked through the peephole in her door and saw that the rest of her guests had arrived. On the other side of the door were Jenn, Harriet, and Lizz (Skates). She opened the door with a huge smile and ushered the three in. Everybody gave everybody hugs, although some of them didn't know each other. Mac introduced Lizz to everybody that she didn't know (Meredith, Chloe and Harriet). Mac had learned that Skates preferred to be called Lizz by her friends when she called and invited her to the slumber party.  
  
Benzinger's Bar   
  
2000 hours eastern  
  
Bud and Sturgis were the first to arrive at the bar. They ordered their drinks, Sturgis got a beer, and Bud got a soda. He decided it was probably best to start out slow plus it wasn't exactly good for him when he drank. He tended to tell a lot about certain people when they weren't around and that wasn't good because it was usually about a superior officer.  
  
Tiner walked in a few minutes later, and saw Bud and Sturgis sitting in a large booth along the back wall. "Hello Sirs." said Tiner as he sat down next to Bud.  
  
"Tiner," Sturgis amended, "we're off duty and out of uniform, call us Bud and Sturgis."  
  
Tiner nodded sheepishly. "So when is everyone else going to be here?"  
  
"Well every one is supposed to be here by 8. So I assume Chegwidden will be here soon…" Sturgis trailed off as he saw his commanding officer walk through the door and toward their table. "As a matter of fact, there he is. As for Harm, he's always late. Doesn't matter what the occasion is, I swear that man's going to be late for his own funeral." They all laughed as the admiral sat down next to Sturgis.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" AJ asked.  
  
"Sir we were just talking about Harm's punctuality, or lack there of."  
  
The admiral chuckled a bit then replied "That mans got to have the worst timing of anybody on the planet."  
  
"Aw. Speaking of the devil." Said Tiner as he and Sergei walked up to their booth. They both sat down next to Tiner, since this was a circular booth they all had plenty of room.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Asked Sergei. He had noticed the silence that had fallen over the group when they approached the table.  
  
"Just Harm and his uh…" Sturgis trailed off trying to think of the best way to say it. "Punctuality."  
  
Harm glared at Sturgis and the others who were stifling their laugher. " We were three minutes and… 47 seconds late." Said Harm incredulously as he looked up form his watch.  
  
"Still using your watch commander? I thought Mac would have told you her secret by now." commented the admiral with a proud smirk.  
  
"Are you kidding? Every time I ask how she does that she either says, "it's a Marine thing." Which I know is not true, because I asked Gunny what time it was once and he looked at his watch. And if she doesn't say that she says, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." And when a Marine says that to you, you tend to take it seriously." All of them laughed for a long while. Soon the waitress came over to take the rest of their drink orders.  
  
They ended up getting a pitcher of beer to share.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Please tell me 


	3. Truth or Truth

TITLE: Slumber Party  
  
CHAPTER: 3  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Jag or any of its characters. And if I did Season 9 would be soooo much better! (for the shippers anyway)  
  
AN: Sorry its been so long since I've udated. I always pisses me off when people don't update for like a month but now I so get it! Its hard to udate regularly unless you have it all typed up, which I don't and I'm a slow typer so it kinda takes me awhile. Any ways I'm rambleing again, don't ya just hate it when that happends? Sorry. Ya so review and tell my whatcha think and if you think I should continue to write more cuzz my stories have a tendency to go down hill after a few chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TRUTH OR TRUTH  
  
Now that everybody knew each other and they all had their drinks, they could begin the real fun. And with that they began their discussion about men, by playing truth or truth. Since there really was nothing "dare-ish" for them to do so that's how it ended up.  
  
"I get to go first!" yelled Harriet, "I choose… Mac!" She finally said.  
  
"Okay…" Mac said she was a bit nervous.  
  
"What's Harm like in bed?" All the others laughed but were really interested.  
  
Mac turned very red and she avoided eye contact with everyone. Since Chloe was sitting on the ground in front of her she covered her ears with her hands. She then replied quickly. "Best I've ever had."  
  
At that everyone burst out laughing except for Chloe who had a pouty look because she missed out on the good stuff.  
  
It was now Mac's turn and she directed her look towards Bobbi. "Bobbi." She said with an evil grin. Bobbi groaned she knew this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Strangest place you've ever done it?"  
  
"With Sturgis or with anyone?" she asked.  
  
"Anyone." Mac replied.   
  
"Table in an all night diner." Everybody laughed. They were all unable to picture the proud congresswoman form Michigan getten it on in a diner with the busboy.  
  
"Lizz, first time, who? Where? When? Bobbi asked her newly made friend.  
  
"His name was Manny. We did it in his van behind the Burger King, I was 15."  
  
"Manny?" Meredith asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Meredith" Said Lizz getting her back for the comment she made about Manny. "Where'd you loose your virginity?"  
  
"Under the bleachers at a football game." they all looked very shocked. "What?" She said defensively. "It was during half time, they were winning, and we were very excited." She explained with a sheepish grin and a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Chloe." (By the way Chloe is 16)  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
Chloe blushed a bit but this was not the first time she'd been asked this question. She'd been grilled by her father about this when he caught her kissing her boyfriend. "Yes I am."  
  
"Really?" Mac said she knew most girls her age were not, so she was curious.  
  
"Yes, one of my friends got pregnant last year and I realized how hard it was on her, and I didn't want that to happen to me. Plus your first time should be special, not a five minute quickie in the locker room."  
  
"Wow, you're definitely more perceptive now than I ever was." Commented Harriet as most of the adults nodded in agreement.  
  
"Harriet It's your turn." Said Chloe as she was ready to put the fun back in the game.  
  
"What's the worst pick up line you've ever heard?"  
  
Harriet laughed as she said, "I lost my number, Can I have yours?" They all laughed. They'd heard some pretty corny ones but that was pretty bad.  
  
"Okay, Mac your turn again. How old were you your first time?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Come on guys, I don't want to tell this story, it will just bring everybody down." Mac said seriously. Few people knew this story; the only one still around was Harm.  
  
"Oh come on Mac, how bad could it be?" asked Bobbi, who was totally unaware of her past.  
  
"Fine, I will tell you, but I'm going on the record saying that this will totally bring you down."  
  
They all nodded, Mac had a past that few knew about and they were excited to hear an important piece of it. "I was 11."  
  
"You were only 11?" Asked Jenn very shocked, as was the rest of the group. "Look it wasn't my choice. My dad owed a guy some money, I was an early developer and he told the guy I was 15." Mac said she had by now gotten over this, but this event in her life had shaped the events to follow.  
  
Everyone was shocked, no one in the room except for Chloe, who only knew that her mother left her, knew anything about her abusive father. "What?" said Harriet her eyes wide.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to tell you the whole story just so you will understand it. I don't want your sympathy believe me I've already gotten over it." Mac looked around the room as everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"My dad was abusive. He hit my mom ever since I can remember but he never hit me. Then my mom ran away she told me she was going to the store and she never came back. It wasn't long before he started taking his anger out on me, he never did it when he was sober thought and he never remembered either. The only reasons he ever did it were because either 1) I didn't have dinner finished by the time he got home or 2) Because he's had a bad day." Mac paused; telling this part of the story was bringing back a lot of old memories. She wasn't sad because of them or over taken with grief, and that's what surprised her.  
  
She continued on, "I was basically the parent, I paid the bills, I worked, I made dinner. I took care of my father when he was drunk, and yet through all that I managed to keep my grades up. That is until I found drugs. I started out on pot, then moved to acids pretty quickly, I even took prescription drugs. I did Basically whatever I could get my hand on.  
  
When I was 17 I finally had enough of my father. I married my boyfriend, Chris, and got the hell out of there. One night, I was on my way to a party when a drunk driver ironically hit my friend Eddie and me. The drunken guy and Eddie were killed instantly, and I was in the hospital for a month. That's when my Uncle Matt came; he took me up to Red Rock Mesa and cleaned me out. Then talked me into joining the Marines, keep me on the strait and narrow. That was the best decision I ever made." Mac finished.  
  
"What happened to Chris, your husband?" Asked Meredith, she was very interested to know.  
  
"Well you may have heard in the news, I was court marshaled for killing him about four years ago."  
  
"WHAT! You killed him?" Jenn asked.  
  
"In self defense. He came back into my life four years ago, looking for money that he owed a loan shark. $50,000. He came to get it form me and threatened to tell everybody that I had an affair with senior officer while stationed in Bosnia." Mac explained hoping that they really wouldn't notice the whole affair part. She really should have known better.  
  
"You had an AFFAIR!" exclaimed Lizz she couldn't believe that the by-the-book Marine she knew had ever broken the rules.  
  
"Yes, with my commanding officer." Mac really didn't want to get into this. These events in her past she had not healed from completely. During that trial and investigation she had lost the respect of so many people and she had yet to fully regain it form some.  
  
"Okay," Said Mac moving on. "Jenn why did you join the Navy?"  
  
Jenn laughed well it was either that or six months in the brig with 1,000 hours of community service."  
  
"What made you decide to stay?" Asked Chloe, knowing that she had the opportunity to leave once before.  
  
"Well… You had a lot to do with it." Jenn said pointing at Chloe. "Me? What did I do?" She asked, she obviously didn't remember having that much of an impact on the woman.  
  
"The first night I stayed here I was telling you about my life and how I wanted to get out of the Navy… you reminded me that I wasn't the only one in the world with problems." She shrugged, "so I decided to stay in and make something of my life."  
  
"Good for you." Replied Meredith.  
  
"Okay back to the subject of Boys…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW THIS CHAPTER KINDA DRAMATIC BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD WAY TO GO ABOUT IT! ANYWAY GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK!   
  
THANKS FOR READING! 


	4. Oh Canada, Oh Canada!

AN: Sorry about the long wait for me do update but I've had a lot of home work! Any way this was a really really long chapter so hopefully that will make up for it. This is like possibly the longest chapter I have ever writen, 5 pages that's like a miracle for me!!! Any way please review I will love you forever if you do!!!!   
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2200 Hours EST.  
  
Benzingers  
  
"You know baby," said an obviously drunk Tiner to the woman sitting next to him at the bar. The rest of the clan was at a table no to far away cheering him on. "If I could change the alphabet I'd put U and I together." They had a competition that all the single men were involved in. That is not married or going to be married, so the contestants were Sturgis, Sergei, Harm, and Tiner. The competition was to see who could get the most phone number and every time they got rejected they had to take a shot of tequila.  
  
So far Sergie and Harm were tied with four numbers each, in second was Sturgis with two and poor Tiner only had one. But the lady did seem rather interested in him.   
  
Tiner was by far the drunkest of the men but Sturgis was not far behind. The usually stoic commander at the moment was trying to balance a beer on his head and throw a quarter into a shot glass. He had yet to make it.  
  
They had assigned Bud to be the driver so he hadn't been drinking. Plus it wasn't a good idea considering his injury. Sergei was a bit less drunk than Sturgis; he had been occupying himself by trying to get his leg behind his head so he could see under the table.   
  
Harm was barley drunk at all; apparently he had built up a high tolerance for alcohol over the past years. At least that was the only way the admiral could explain it. He'd had four beers and two shots and was only acting a little weird. As for the admiral he was probably pretty drunk. Though he had less to drink than Harm, or maybe more?   
  
*Oh screw it. * Thought the admiral. The admiral realized that he said his thought aloud when Harm asked "What are we screwing, sir?" Very excitedly.  
  
For some reason the Admiral heard something different and said "You bette' not me screwin' my fiancé." he said in slurred speech.   
  
"I am not screwing a frog, sir!" Harm said veheminantly. Since they'd gotten there the crowd had steadily grown and the noise had increased. Because of their slurred speech and the noise they were not able to comprehend what the other was saying.  
  
It was because of this that they broke out into a fight. Just for the record the admiral threw the first punch. Bud was so shocked by this display he had absolutely no idea what to do. After about five minutes the bartender was able to break the fight up. Luckily both of them were to drunk to properly throw a punch so neither of them were hurt, too bad any way.  
  
They were soon after kicked out of the bar, and were left with no place to go. "Rabb don't you ever come near Meredith again!" yelled Chegwidden in a slightly slurred voice. Now that it was quite Harm was able to understand for the most part, what his CO was saying.  
  
"Sir, I never touched your fiancé!" he defended himself, slipping back into formality.  
  
"Then why the hell did you say you did?" yelled the admiral like a drunken drill sergeant.  
  
"I never screwed her sir, and I never said I did. You said "you better not be screwing a frog!" Harm clarified his part of the conversation. "And then you said, "I am screwing your fiancé!" The admiral said getting ready to slug him again only he fell over and passed out cold.  
  
Bud and everyone else rushed over to see what was wrong. "Relax guys he just passed out, let him sleep it off." said Harm and even through the others drunken states they were able to understand what the commander was saying.  
  
"Okay." said Tiner, "I gotta' idea."  
  
"Well what is it buuuudy?" asked Sturgis while putting a friendly hand on the younger mans shoulder.  
  
"We should go to Mexico, and get outa' the country!" He slurred pointing to what he thought was the south but in truth was up.  
  
"Naw… we should go to Canada, it's closer!" Said Harm. "Plus they sell Cuban's there!"  
  
"They sell Cuban people in Canada!" exclaimed Sergei. "No the sell Cuban cigars!" Harm took a swig of the whisky that he'd managed to sneak out while they were being kicked out. He was sounding and acting more drunk by the minute. He was quickly catching up with his brother, Sturgis, Tiner, and soon the admiral.  
  
"Okay Bud your gonna' drive." Said Sturgis while giving him a friendly pat on the back. "Okay." Said Bud while thinking of a plan to avoid actually going to Canada. "Lets go to Canada." Said Bud while pointing to his van in which they all climbed in.  
  
He was putting the key in the ignition and starting the car when he remembered the admiral was still passed out near the entrance of the bar. "Oh shit." he mumbled "Tiner cone help me with the admiral." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner slurred as he saluted to hard and hit himself in the head sufficiently knocking himself out. "Great." he said under his breath.  
  
"Sturgis would you mind helping me?"  
  
"Sure! Come on Harm we can do it!"  
  
"Okay!" Harm said excitedly as he was getting out of the van he said. "Mommy wow! I'm a big boy now!" He was very proud of himself when he moved Tiner and the admiral in the was back of the Robert's minivan.  
  
"Lets go to Canada!" exclaimed Sergei from the front passenger seat. "I wanna' buy a Cuban and watch him make a cigar!" Sergei was so excited and so drunk that Bud didn't bother to correct him.  
  
Though in truth they were not going to Canada they were going to Mac's apartment. Bud just hoped that some of the woman were sober enough to help him out a little bit.  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
2300 EST.  
  
"So Bobbi… did you ever have a pregnancy scare when you were a teen?" Meredith asked. The women who were drinking had at least had 3-4 glasses each, but they seemed to be able to control their liquor better than the men.  
  
"Nope." Said Bobbi "I always used protection, my Momma put me on the pill before I even started having sex." Although they were controlling their liquor better than the men, their lips had also gotten very loose. The only ones that noticed though were Chloe and Harriet because they weren't drinking.  
  
"Did you Mac?" asked Bobbi.  
  
"Yup, I've had two abortion and more miscarriages then I want to count." Mac blew if off but still the others were stunned, even in their semi-drunken state.  
  
"How in the world did you have so many miscarriages?" Asked Chloe.  
  
"Well with me paying off my dad's debts and basically just a way for him to earn extra cash for beer. I was having sex like 4 times a night. Yeah know I was known as Daddies little whore, but anyway that was one of the reasons my dad used to hit me so I wouldn't have a baby."  
  
"Okay so Mac when did you know that you were in love with Harm?" Lizz asked trying to get the conversation back on more uplifting thoughts. Instead of taking turns in the game they changed it so if you had a question you could ask it when ever you wanted to.  
  
"When we were in Russia."  
  
"The first or second time?" Harriet asked.  
  
"You've been twice!" exclaimed Bobbi.  
  
"Yes, the first time was to find Harms father, the second was when we found out about harm's brother." Mac explained for those of them who didn't know already.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Meredith, as she was truly confused.  
  
"You don't know?" Harriet asked. "Hm… I thought the admiral would have told you." She said as Meredith nodded.  
  
"Okay did you know Harm's father was MIA?" She shook her head again.  
  
"Then we better start form the beginning." Mac sighed; she was surprised that the admiral hadn't told her anything about his best man.  
  
"Well like I said Harm's father was shot down over Vietnam, Christmas Eve, 1969. At the time Harm was only six. His father was classified as MIA. He was interrogated in Vietnam and held as a POW, for a few years. He then was transferred to Siberia, during the transportation he escaped. He lived with a farmwoman and her brother. He fathered another child and died two years after he was born. Ironically he died protecting the farmwoman from getting raped by three Russian Soldiers. He killed the first two then the other one shot him but he still managed to kill the third one before he died." Although Mac had never met Harmon Rabb Sr. She felt like she knew him. It was probably because she'd been with Harm every step of the way in finding his father and so much of Harm Sr. was in her best friend.  
  
"Wow, now you think AJ would have told me something like that." Said Meredith. Mac looked at her questioningly, "Don't be so surprised Mac. Even if he wont admit it harm is like the son he never had, and always wanted."  
  
"You know I've met Frank, harms step-dad, and despite his past I think Harm is very lucky." Said Harriet with a smile.  
  
"Why's that?" Asked Jenn.  
  
"Because he's had/has three fathers that care for him very much, and will always be there for him. Whether he likes if or not." They all nodded understanding her reasoning.  
  
"I mean think about it my parents never liked any thing I did. They were pissed when I joined the Navy. When I married Bud, hell they first men Bud Commander Rabb was there, they thought it was him." They all laughed, especially Mac as she was remembering that scene very vividly.  
  
"Harriet: scariest moment in your life?" asked Lizz when the laughter had died down.  
  
"Well when I was 17 and pregnant, I told my parents about it, I thought they were going to kill Me." said Harriet. "What about you Lizz?" She returned.  
  
"Well it's a tie: between when I was hanging over the side of the Seahawk and harm pulled me back up. When Harm decided that we were going to push an F-14 over a mountain. When I ejected with Harm in the Atlantic a few years ago. And when Harm decided it was a good idea to let a dirty nuke chase us. I could go on but I think you guys get the point."   
  
"Harm does pull some crazy-ass stunts sometimes doesn't he." Said Jenn. She'd only known him for a little over a year so she didn't know the half of it.  
  
"Sometimes?" replied Mac in exasperation. "Harm and I used to get chewed out at least once a week for the first three years we were partners. Then the admiral realized that there was really nothing he could do to stop Harm." They laughed for a very long time because they all knew that it was true.  
  
They were still laughing when there was a knock at the door. Mac looked up fairly confused. She knew it wasn't the pizza guy because that had been delivered and devoured long ago. So she got up and went to look through the peep whole. As she headed to the door she heard many male voices singing "My Girl" on the other side. Mac looked through the peep whole and discovered that it was the boys. She opened the door to see what was going on.  
  
Sergei stared at her in surprise he then whispered to Harm. "I didn't know your girlfriend lived in Canada." Harm looked at his younger brother then said  
  
"I don't think she does." He turned to Mac and asked, "Mac why are you in Canada?"  
  
"I'm not in Canada, Silly. I'm in my apartment."  
  
Harms eyes opened wide, mush like that of a small child on Christmas morning. "Cool you live in Canada! That way you can get me Cubans all the time!"  
  
"Harm I have no idea what you're talking about but come it." They walked in happily. Harm and Sergei were supporting Tiner as he was beginning to come around and could sort of walk. Bud and Sturgis were helping the admiral who was much more conscience then his yeomen. "What happened?" asked Harriet when she saw that the admiral had a black eye and Harms cheek was beginning to turn purple.  
  
"Well we…sorta… uh…. Got kicked out of the bar." Replied Bud nervously.   
  
"Why?" asked Chloe, "What did you do?"  
  
"Well the admiral and Harm got in a fight because of a misunderstanding. You see they were both really drunk and they were slurring, and it was noisy so they couldn't understand what the other was saying. Then out of nowhere the admiral punched Harm. That began a fight but since they were so drunk they really didn't get that many good shots in." Bud explained. He was just happy that the woman seemed to be pretty much sober.  
  
"Hey Chloe could you get some ice for them?" Mac asked her little sister. She went into the kitchen to retrieve it, while everyone got situated. Since Mac was still standing Harm hurriedly stole her seat in a comfortable chair. Mac didn't seem to care thought as she just sat in his lap.  
  
Bud helped put the admiral down on the couch next to Meredith. Tiner was sitting next to Jenn on the same couch as the admiral. On the love seat sat Bud and Harriet, the only completely sober couple. On the floor leaning up against the back of the couch was Sturgis and Bobbi. Across from them on the other side of the coffee table sat Lizz and Sergei, *now there is a couple that I never would have put together. * Thought Mac, *But they do look cute. *  
  
Mac decided to introduce them, "Lizz this is Harms brother, Sergei." She motioned towards the handsome young man who was unmistakably a Rabb. "Sergei this was Harm's RIO when he went back to flying."  
  
Even in they're drunken states they hit is off immediately. Chloe came back with a frozen bag of peas and a Frozen steak. She handed the Steak to Harm, just because she knew he was a vegetarian and it would be funny to see his reaction.  
  
"Sorry but we used all the ice in the Margaritas." She explained as she handed the bag to the admiral. She then proceeded to sin down at the base at the chair where Harm and Mac were perched.  
  
"You just had to get the chunk of dead cow, didn't you?" Harm asked as he put it on his slightly swelled cheek.  
  
"Sorry about this Harm." Said the admiral motioning with the bag of peas to their bruised faces.  
  
"That's ok admiral it was an honest mistake, at least you didn't give me a scar like Mac did." Harm said wincing at the very cold piece of dead cow that Mac his him over the head with for bringing up the matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So why did Mac give him scar? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out!!!!!!!!!! Hehe Please review!!!!!!! 


	5. i dunno what to call this one

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Hey guys yes I know another update!!! I bet ya'll were surprised! But hey I had time over Christmas break. Please review even if it's to say that this chapter sucks cuzz I know it kinda does. Its filler and that's never fun!!!! THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED I LOVE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reminder of what happened last time  
  
"Sorry about this Harm." Said the admiral motioning with the bag of peas to their bruised faces.  
  
"That's ok admiral it was an honest mistake, at least you didn't give me a scar like Mac did." Harm said wincing at the very cold piece of dead cow that Mac his him over the head with for bringing up the matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still at Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown Virginia  
  
"Owe," he said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What?" asked Sturgis very confused.  
  
"Okay, well I was going out to lunch with my sister, and I told her to come by the office. Mac had never seen her before and was in with the admiral when we left." Harm paused when Harriet started "Oh yeah, I remember this, she was really pissed."  
  
"Well she comes out of his office…" Harm resumes his story telling once everyone had quieted down again. "I guess and asks Harriet where I was, and since no body knew who Abby was she says that I left with another woman. Sarah, of course, gets really pissed and when I get home there is a message on my machine, from her, telling me to meet her at our favorite restaurant. So I go and she's there waiting for me, I sat down and held on to one of her hands and before I know it she's stabbing me in the arm with a fork. "I can't believe you cheated on me you son of a bitch!" If my memory serves me right is what she screamed while doing it." Harm smirks at the woman sitting on his lap.  
  
Everyone laughed as no one had any idea what was going on because they had only recently figured out that the two had been dating. "Okay well then Mac runs out of the restaurant, meanwhile I'm sitting there gushing blood, at a total loss for what had happened. And had it not been for the man sitting behind me feeling sorry for me calling an ambulance I probably would have just sat there and bled to death." Harm turned his arm so his palm was facing up, and there on his forearm was a large scar.  
  
Chloe turned around to be able to see it. "Holy crap Mac, you did that?"   
  
All Mac could do was blush but she commented "Yeah, but it did teach him a lesson, if he ever did cheat on me for real I will make it so the Rabb name with never be carried on." Everybody smiled and laughed all knowing if it were true they would all help Mac carry out her threat.  
  
"On to 'da movieeees!" slurred Jenn as she got up and ran toward the sack of movies that the ladies had rented.  
  
"What movies did you get?" asked Bobbi.  
  
"Well there is…" She trailed off as she dug into the bag to pull out a DVD "The Bourne Identity, Fried Green Tomatoes, and Noting Hill." She held them up for everyone to see. "Which one do you guys wanna watch?"  
  
"Well let's vote." Said the admiral, as every one was shouting out different answers.  
  
"Okay raise your hand if you want the Bourne Identity." All of the men raised they're hands; because it was the only one that they knew was not a chick flick.  
  
"That's six for The Bourne Identity. Who wants Fried Green Tomatoes?" Meredith and Bobbi raised their hands eagerly, as it was one of their favorites.  
  
"Ok so that ones out!" Jenn remarked as she threw the DVD onto the empty portion of the couch that she'd previously occupied. "Who wants Noting Hill?"  
  
All the rest of the ladies raised their hands because none of the were going to pass up a chance to see Hugh Grant. "And that had 5" Said Jenn after counting and then re-counting the number of hands raised in the air, because the first time she forgot to count herself.  
  
"Okay so The Bourne identity it is!" said Harm with triumph.  
  
"Yeah yeah, put the damn thing in!" commanded Mac and Jenn pulled off a drunken salute and tripped over her feet when trying to do an about face. They all laughed and Sturgis gave her a hand up since Tiner was still trying to snap his fingers.  
  
She put the movie in and chose the correct settings, and turned out the lights.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mac should have known that it wouldn't matter what movie they watched because all she and Harm did was make out.  
  
During the movie the admiral and Meredith fell asleep along with Tiner, Bud, Bobbi, and Chloe.  
  
Mac was now sitting with her back against the cushy armrest and her legs hung over the other armrest. Harm had one hand across her hips keeping her close, and the other was on her bare back as it had found its way up and underneath her shirt. When Mac saw the credits rolling she finally tore her lips away from Harm's. Although her actions were filled with regret when she immediately missed the warmth of his lips on her own.  
  
"Holy shit Rabb, we made -out during the entire movie!" Mac exclaimed giving him a light punch as though it was his fault.  
  
"Yeah like that all my fault." He retorted as he pinched her ass and she let out a yelp of surprise. The loud shrill noise woke all of the sleeping people.  
  
"Wow, this is new." Replied the admiral as he first opened his eyes. "They're stars and the room is turning. Its kind of cool… until you fell like throwing up."  
  
"Okay um… maybe its time we all get some sleep." said Harriet. She always acted like everyone's mother; it was in her blood she couldn't help it.  
  
"Yeah." Said Mac agreeing with Harriet. She had not had a drink in a few hours so she was beginning to think more clearly. "Okay Admiral, Meredith why don't you take my bed, Bud Harriet you guys may take the guest bedroom. Bobbie, Sturgis you guys can take the pull out couch. I have two blow up mattresses, Harm and I can sleep on one and Jenn and Tiner the other one. And I have some sleeping bags so the rest can find a place some place on the floor. Mac said and everybody nodded in understanding.  
  
The admiral, Meredith, Bud, and Harriet bid their goodnights, and went into their room to sleep. Mac pulled out everything the rest of them would need from the hall closet as harm helped Sturgis pull out the hide-a-bed.  
  
The air mattresses inflated by themselves, so while they were inflating Tiner and Jenn put blankets and pillows on them. Lizz decided to sleep in the very cushy chair that Harm and Mac had occupied earlier.  
  
Since none of the men actually wore pajamas to bed they just stripped down in the middle of the room and got under the covers, the woman however being more modest waited there turn in line for the bathroom.  
  
Chloe came out wearing smiley face boxer shorts and a white tank top. Mac had forgotten to get her pajamas out of her room before AJ and Meredith went in. So she decided to wear harms Button down shirt and an old pair of running shorts she'd found in the laundry room.  
  
Jenn was wearing lightweight dark blue cotton pants that had stars and smiling moons on them with a gray tank top. Lizz was wearing some thing similar, only her pants were pink with yellow ducks on them saying "quack", with a black T-shirt.  
  
"Cute, Skates." Replied Harm, pointing at her pants.  
  
"Well I thought so." she said with a sassy grin.  
  
"Smart ass." He mumbled, just then Bobbi came out and she was wearing a T-shirt that said "property of Untied States Navy" on it. The shirt was obviously Sturgis'; No one could tell if she was wearing shorts with it because the shirt reached her knees so it didn't really matter anyway.  
  
"Nice." remarked Lizz.  
  
"I can't believe you caved." Said Mac in astonishment.  
  
"Mac, you have no idea how comfortable this thing is!"  
  
"Sturgis, or the shirt." Mac questioned jokingly.  
  
The others laughed but Bobbi was having a hard time deciding which one to pick. " I dunno I like them both." she finally replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys thanks for reading!!! I know the chapter kinda sucked but It's mostly filler and I'm trying to decide if I should post the next few chapters as I have written them or if I should change them because it's a little racy!!!!! But ya never know I could just be really lazy and post them as they are written! But any way tell me if you have ideas for the next chapter cuzz I really don't want to post it as it is!!!!!!!! 


	6. STRIPWHAT?

AN: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!! I really appreciate it!!! OKAY AS EVERYONE REQUESTED I DID POST THIS AS IT WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN!! I hope you guys like it!!! And I replied to all of your reviews cuzz I like it when an author does that so I decided to do that!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Clalla- lol that is hilarious. I hadn't heard that one. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Na'ama- Thanks for loving my story!!!!! And thanks for reviewing…  
  
Allison- Thanks for reviewing to tell me that!!!!!!!  
  
JagSister-lol memories huh???? Hm…. Sounds pretty good to me!!! Thanks for reviewing just to say you love my story. And I gotta say outa this whole story the Canada one is my favorite too. While I was writing it I couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Jade panther- Sorry that it was confusing!!! If you have any questions or anything e-mail me I'd be glad to answer them! Please review!!  
  
MackeyPac- Okay so many people have asked me this and if you look in one of my author's notes it says that I changed Mac's past so that she had a problem with drugs not alcohol. So this is kind of out of character…  
  
Lehcar412- okay here is the chapter unedited…as most of you guys asked for but this is only half of the original chapter because it thought the other one was too long for me to type all at one time…. (meaning I'm lazy) any way THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jaglover24- Thanks!!! And I did post this as it was originally written!!! So have fun reading it! And I hope you like it!!!!  
  
Krista-okay I have checked with other people and they've both said that col. Farrow was from Bosnia. Please review I would love to see what you think!  
  
Cbw- I know she's an alcoholic. But in one of my authors notes I explained that I had changed her past so that she had a problem with drugs instead. Sorry to get you confused because a lot of people asked about that!!!!  
  
Cj- okay about Chloe knowing how to make a margarita…I'm 14 and I know how to make a margarita because my cousins taught me…but any way we could just say it was something like that or her step dad taught her…I dunno!!! Sorry about the grammer errors I know there was a lot of them!!!!! ((((((((sorry)))))))  
  
Navy Babe- omg thanks for reviewing!!! I'm watching friends right now so I'm laughing hysterically (it's the one where Joey accidentally proposes to Rachel so I'm laughing my ass off) lol please review.  
  
Jade panther- sorry I didn't get an author's not up, to you in the last chapter but here you go…ok no not all of those bad things happened to Mac but some did…like when she was 15 her mom left her with an abusive drunk father. (although her dad didn't hit her) Mac is an alcoholic because of her father though. If you have any other questions just e-mail me at sargy99@aol.com ok….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The woman were all getting settled into there sleeping places when Sergei asked, "Is anyone actually tired?" He looked around the room and saw that they were all nodding their heads "NO" accept for Chloe who was already fast asleep.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" he asked  
  
"Lets play strip poker!" suggested Harm. Everyone laughed then Mac said "Anyone else have any other ideas, since Sherlock over here seems to be horny."  
  
Harm glared at her but he didn't seem to be offended. "How about twister!" Said Tiner. A few of the others nodded thinking that it was a good idea.  
  
"Well that's a good idea, but I don't have the game," stated Mac.  
  
Nobody else had any other ideas so they played strip poker to cure their boredom. They decided to move Chloe into Bud and Harriet's room, nest to little AJ. So she wouldn't accidentally wake up and see stuff that would probably scar her for life.  
  
They all decided to put their regular clothes back on over their pajamas just to make the game more interesting, and so it would last longer.  
  
Mac got a deck of cards and they all sat around the coffee table. She began dealing, and then stopped because she realized she didn't know how to play strip poker. "Um… guys how do you play strip poker?"  
  
They all looked around at everyone else's blank looks, then looked at Harm. "Well don't look at me, I've just seen people talk about it on TV and stuff." harm shrugged.  
  
"What how about we play like strip Go Fish or something?" Sturgis suggested  
  
"How would that work?" Asked Tiner as he walked into the kitchen to see if Mac had any liquor left. "Well…" Said Sturgis pondering this until Tiner came back into the room with two bottles of wine and began handing out paper cups, because that was the only thing he could find.  
  
"Okay how about every time someone gets a card that they ask for, they get to chose someone who has to take off an article of clothing." Everyone nodded at Jenn's idea and Mac continued to deal the cards.  
  
THIRTY MINUTES LATER  
  
MACS APARTMENT  
  
This was turning out to be a very long game of Go Fish since everyone was having to strip. Mac was wearing the shirt she had stolen from Harm earlier and panties but that was it. Harm still had on his undershirt and boxers; Sturgis also had his boxers and shirt. Tiner had just lost his shirt to Jenn as she laid down the winning pair. She was wearing pants and shirt but had lost her slippers.  
  
Everyone else was dressed in much the same way, accept for Lizz who was sitting there, very pissed, but still laughing, in her bra and panties.  
  
*Who knew Sergei was so good at Go Fish? * Thought Bobbi with a smile.  
  
The game was now over but since nobody was completely naked they decided to play a different "strip" game.  
  
"How about spoons?" said Sturgis.  
  
"Okay Dokey" said Lizz as she got up to go get them from the kitchen.  
  
As she was walking away another "who knew" question popped into her head. *Who knew Lizz wore thongs?* She laughed to herself but then began to listen to Harm.  
  
"Okay the person who doesn't get a spoon has to take it off." They all agreed then began to play.  
  
Harm lost his shirt in the first round, Mac lost her in the second, and Jenn lost hers in the third. Everyone could tell that Tiner was happy about that one and against there better judgment, teased him about it.  
  
In the fourth round Bobbi lost her shirt, and in the fifth Lizz lost her bra with the catcalls and whistling in the background. This routine went on until everyone was naked.  
  
"Okay so now that were all naked what do you wanna do?" asked Mac.  
  
"Hey lets have a porn fest!" Said Sergei, apparently being drunk made him horny too.  
  
"How 'bout not." Said Jenn. "Lets have a drinking contest!" The others agreed and Mac and Harm went to get all of the liquor she had, which was a bottle of vodka, a bottle of Irish crème, and two bottles of Bacardi.  
  
Mac filled everyone's glass up with vodka first. "Ok first one to finish wins!"  
  
"1...2.…3...Go!" they begin to drink away and Lizz finishes first. They all stop and fill there glasses back up to the top and do it all over again, this time Harm wins.  
  
In one hour they managed to finish off the bottle of Irish Crème, one and a half bottles of Barcardi, and the bottle of Irish Crème.  
  
At the end there were only 3 people still going, it was Harm, Mac, and Sergei, all the rest had passed out. Harm helped Sergei and Mac put everyone in his or her sleeping places. After that Sergei lied down and immediately passed out Mac decided that it was almost 4am.  
  
Harm and Mac lie down and talked, finishing off the last half a bottle of liquor. Before even they knew it, they were making out like drunk teenagers at prom. They finally passed out like their friends have never gotten passed 2nd base.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
10AM  
  
Bud awoke at ten o'clock the next morning because AJ wanted to watch cartoons; it was Saturday morning after all. He got up, picked up his son up and walked into the living room holding on tightly to the little AJ before he could even get to the living room he realized something was…not right. Chloe was sleeping next to little AJ at the end of the bed.  
  
He looked at her curiously and was tempted to wake her up but didn't, knowing she was a teenager and most definitely would not appreciate it. He then thought of waking his wife but decided against it.  
  
So he went out into the main room carrying his son. He stopped suddenly and quickly covered AJ's eyes, has son didn't need to see boobies for the first time when he was four. Bud practically ran back into the guest bedroom put AJ on the floor and handed him a pop-up book to amuse himself for a few minutes.  
  
Bud went back out into the living room and couldn't help but laugh. He went around the room to cover people up with blankets and also picked up the empty bottles that seemed to be everywhere.  
  
He came back to their room to find little AJ sitting on the bed and talking quietly with his mother. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to let him wake you." Bud said sweetly.  
  
"That's okay he didn't wake me up I just opened my eyes and saw him turning the pages in his book." Harriet explained. "Why is Chloe in here?" she asked.  
  
Well I think you'll figure it out when you go out there." He pointed out the door way and in the general direction of all the passed out naked people, who he used to have respect for. He for one was just glad the admiral wasn't one of them he was pretty sure he would never be able to look at these people the same way, it would be so much worse if it were the admiral.  
  
Harriet wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Just come out here and see for your self." He said holding out a hand to help her stand. She complied and followed him out of the room. She was so shocked by what she was, even though they were covered, to the educated eye it was still completely obvious that they were naked. Once she got over the shock she burst out laughing.   
  
*Hopefully the admiral will see the humor in this situation* she thought.  
  
"Oh my god, I hope they wake up before the admiral," said Harriet to Bud. "Me too." he mumbled, "I'm not so sure he will see the humor though."  
  
Little AJ walked out a few minutes later and Harriet sat him near Sturgis', and Bobbi's feet and turned on the TV. They began making breakfast for everyone. Although they were pretty sure they would be the only ones enjoying it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK GUYS YOU'LL GET THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER WHEN YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	7. Hangovers are a bitch

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!!!!! I always love reading what you guys have to say!!!! I'm sorry that its been so long since I've updated. I thought I was gonna get more of a chance over spring break, but I was stuck in drivers ed the whole time!!!! It sucked. But anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter I had a great time writing it!!!!  
  
WHITEROSE84: THANK YOU I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT  
  
LIEUTENANTCOLNELNINJAGIRL: YES I DO KNOW THAT MAC IS AN ALCOHOLIC, BUT IF YOU READ IN ONE OF MY AUTHORS NOTES IT EXPLAINS THAT MACS PAST WAS CHANGED SO IT'S A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER   
  
STARYEYES10: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I'M HAPPY YOU LIKE IT  
  
JADEPANTHER: I'M GLAD YOU REALLY LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE ADMIRALS REACTION. AND I'M HAPPY YOU WATCH ALIAS, I JUST FINISHED WATCHING TONIGHT'S EPISODE AND SAW THE PREVIEW FOR NEXT TIME, LOOKS LIKE ITS GONNA BE A GOOD ONE!!!!  
  
JULIENNE: WELL HERES THE NEST ONE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!  
  
KAYLA: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING  
  
ALLISON: I THINK WE ALL WOULD ENJOY SEEING HARM NAKED! I KNOW I WOULD!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER  
  
CLALLA: I'M SORRY I'M HORNY I GUESS ITS JUST THE TEENAGER IN ME!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER  
  
BEOUWOLF: HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING  
  
LEHCAR412: THANKS FOR REVIEWING. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Chloe first opened her eyes she was a bit frightened. This was not where she had fallen asleep. She got up, walked out into the living room, and laughed. Little AJ looked at her funny so she rubbed her hand over her head, which succeeded in messing up the little boys hair.  
  
When the little boy giggled Harriet came out to see who had woken up. "Oh my god" were Chloe's words when she finally took a look around the room. "I should have known they weren't going to sleep right away. To bad no ones going to know what happened last night I'm so very curious." Chloe stated and Harriet nodded in agreement, it certainly did look like it would be an entertaining story.  
  
"Come help me make breakfast." Said Harriet putting her arm around Chloe's shoulders and leading her towards the kitchen.  
  
"What are you, nuts?" Chloe exclaimed once they'd reached the kitchen and she'd gotten over the shock of seeing half of the JAG clan naked. "None of those people are going to be up in the next five hours let alone by the time breakfast is done."  
  
"I know, but I'm hungry." Harriet put her hand over her growing tummy and put a pouting look on her   
  
face. Chloe and Bud couldn't help but laugh at her actions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 10:30 the admiral and Meredith walked in but they were both so hung over that they didn't even notice the naked people that were in the main room.  
  
When the others noticed there CO's/ uncles arrival they looked at them in surprise, the hadn't expected anyone else to wake up for hours. "Is their any coffee?" Big AJ said in a voce that was gruffer than usual.  
  
"Yes, sir." said Bud as he got up to get two very strong cups of coffee. "Does anyone know where Mac keeps her aspirin?" Meredith asked holding her head in pain. "I haven't drank that much since college."  
  
Chloe grabbed it for her and also got her a glass of orange juice. "Wow, if you guys are this miserable, I couldn't even begin to imagine what they're going to be like." she stated again motioning towards the living room.  
  
"What do you mean?" AJ asked after swallow nearly half a cup of scolding hot coffee and not appearing to be phased by it.  
  
"Well it appears that after we all went to bed they played strip poker, or something. They drank like five bottles of hard liquor." Bud explained. "They are still naked, sir"  
  
"Whoa, I must be more hung over than I thought I was, I didn't even notice that there were people in there, let alone naked ones." Meredith began to laugh at her own comment, but then immediately stopped grabbing her had and her stomach and running off towards the bathroom to empty its contents.   
  
AJ slowly followed her unable to move very fast. If he had he would probably have had the same fate as his beloved wife to be, paying homage to the porcelain god.  
  
About an hour later Bobbi, Sturgis, Jenn and Tiner woke up moaning and groaning, obviously in great amounts of pain. The three "sober-ones" and AJ and Meredith were playing card games, with the deck of cards they'd found on the coffee table. They turned to look at the four and laughed quietly.  
  
Sturgis was the first one of them to actually get up and he walked over to the group. "Is their any coffee?" He asked while rubbing his head.   
  
"Yeah, I'll get you some, and start a new pot," said Chloe getting up from the dining room table and walking to the kitchen. *Either he's trying to remember what happened last night or his head hurts like hell* she thought as she got out the coffee mugs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later the rest of them woke up and were starting to make their hangover cures. Every time the blender started they all covered their ears and bowed their heads to try to get the hell away from the god awful sound that was magnified within there heads.  
  
"I had no idea that it was possible for someone to consume that much alcohol and not go into a coma." Said Mac rubbing her head and taking more aspirin from the bottle that was not being passed around like a jar of candy.  
  
"God I know." Said Harm in agreement, after which he took a sip of a mixture that was multi-colored and tasted like what he believed tar would. At the present moment he really didn't care about the taste, neither did anyone else, they were all to busy being in pain with the humungous hangovers'.   
  
"Yeah know I'm pretty sure the only hang-over cure that really works is just staying drunk all the time." Said Lizz  
  
"Or just never getting drunk in the first place." Cole commented, as she was sure both probably worked.  
  
"That too." Lizz returned groaning, "But my way is probably more entertaining."  
  
"Tomorrow, when were a little bit less hung-over, all of you who drank need to come help me clean." Mac said as she moved her head to get her eyes away from the sunlight that was coming through the open window, so it would stop torturing her throbbing head.  
  
Meredith looked around the messy apartment as best she could while still avoiding bright lights. "I think that would be a good idea."  
  
Tiner, who was also looking around nodded in agreement. He stopped thought and put his hands out in front of him, as he was obviously dizzy, to keep him self from falling down. Through he was sitting down it still didn't seem to make much difference as he still almost fell out of his chair. "Dude, someone is going to have to make the room stop spinning…and soon… I can't take much more of it." Tiner said as Bud helped him regain his balance.  
  
"Whoa…. Sorry but I don't have that kind of power." Bud said once Tiner was sitting with our any help.  
  
"Close your eyes, it helps, accept, it gets really dark and you can't see anything." Sturgis advised.  
  
*Apparently some of them are still drunk* thought Harriet as she listened and watched the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it!!!! There will be more up soon, hopefully! Thanks to all of you who review!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Good times

Chapter 8: The Clean Up

Authors note: Well I was going through all my stories and realized that I should maybe finish this one, since it is only one more chapter. I have to say that the only JAG episode I've seen in the last few years is the series finale, but that shouldn't really matter in the case of this story seeing as how the majority of it was written years ago.

"Well I have to say, this is a situation I never pictured all of us being in." Stated Harm as he set his coffee down, his head hurt more than he'd ever considered possible, and at that moment he was fairly sure that anyone who invented a hangover cure that actually worked would be a freaking billionaire on the business from last night alone.

"I second that." Motioned Sturgis, at least not when we were this old, but if we'd all know each other in college, I would have no problem fathoming our current predicament.

"That's how you know a true lawyer from all the others," Lizz started. "When they're hung over, they still use big words."

Chloe laughed at the comment, "I never thought I'd see any of you drunk, let alone so much of you while you were drunk."

"Could you stop with the high pitched girly voice, please? And what do you mean SO much?" Tiner asked.

"Did none of you notice that you woke up partially naked?" She asked in an overly deep voice to compensate for the earlier girly one.

"You mean we woke up?" Asked Bobbi proving a point that none of them were all that observant at the moment or earlier, turns out even when Congresswomen are drunk, they still like to make people look inadequate.

"Apparently you all played strip poker last night, because you all passed out naked." Harriet said with a laugh at the confused look on all of their faces.

"I'm thinking it was strip go fish." Mac commented trying to think back to the events of the night before. "And maybe a drinking game?" She questioned the others who were participants in last night's activities.

"That is sounding pretty familiar." Commented Jenn as she looked to the others.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening trying to figure out what else had happened. Surprisingly enough Bud, Harriet, and Chloe provided little knowledge as to what had happened. Everyone, accept for Harm and Chloe, left at about 9 that night claiming that they needed to be sure they still remembered where they lived, and make sure it was still standing. They were all given strict instructions to report to Mac's residence at 1000 hours to begin the clean up.

Sarah Mackenzie's Residence

1000 hours

"This could be a dumb question, but is there a thawed out steak under the couch?" Bobbie asked, holding up the package of raw meet for everyone to see.

"It's what I gave to Harm to keep the swelling on his face down." Chloe laughed as Bobbi haphazardly dropped it in the kitchen sink for Mac to deal with later.

"Why was his face swollen?" Lizz asked with a furrowed brow.

"He and the Admiral were in a fight before they came over here last night." Harriet clarified, there was defiantly something to be said for being the only sober ones in an intoxicated crowed. You remembered everything, and you could make stuff up and they would never know the difference.

"Why was there a bag of peas between the sheets in the guest bedroom?" Jenn asked after helping Mac strip the bed.

"Same reason, only they were for the Admiral." Said Chloe still smirking at the image of Harm and the Admiral bruised and pissed drunk that her mind conjured up.

"Chloe when you go home, I don't think you should tell your grandparents what happened this weekend," Mac stated as she pushed the hide-a-bed back in the couch. "If you did, I don't think they'd let you come back."

Harm laughed "You know, it's possible we over did it that night, and I'm thinking it's because we've never had a party night like that before. So we need to hang out together more often, and drink in moderation. That way we won't be in as much pain."

"Mac I think you're rubbing off on him," Started the Admiral, "He's sounding a whole lot smarter."

All the others laughed agreeing with AJ's statement

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Mac where's your vacuum?" Bud asked while searching in a closet he thought it would have been in.

"It's in the laundry room." She said while filling a glass full of ice water then sitting in a chair and proceeded to take a break, the others followed her lead. "Thank you guys for coming over and helping clean up. It would have taken Harm a lot longer by himself." They all laughed and Harm glared at his girlfriend. They all knew he was a neat freak, but did she really have to point it out.

Once the laughter had stopped they began planning the next slumber party, Mac assured everyone that it would not be held at her apartment.

AN: Well that's it, I just wanted to do a quick little finish to make this story complete. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed, I appreciate you support.


End file.
